brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:SKP4472/Archive 5
Thingy at the Top Hi SKP, Can you say on your thing at the top saying you won't make anymore that I, Crazed Penguin will be happy to do anything? -- 21:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) BARNSTAR!! Award Template Thanks for replying SKP4472, even though you stated up top that you wouldn't help with signatures, custom awards, etc. Anyway I'm sorry to disapoint you but I already got Cligra to help me with a Custom Award template. Although if there's something else with the Custom Award template I need help with and if Cligra isn't able to help, I'll be sure to give a shout to you. Merry Christmas! :) 23:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Music userpage Does it have to be YouTube? Can it be any page where a video is on? 01:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :It does? Go to my userpage... 19:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah... I do need to talk to you... So if you could get on the LMB chat, then that would be great. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Reviews * Hi, I've noticed your reviews on the and the are a bit different to the one you did on the reviews wiki because you've only got one set of stars instead of four. Just wondering if you wanted those stars over here as well, or if you're happy with just the "overall rating" on this wiki 00:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I know who A*** C***** is... (not swearing...) 19:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :NXT. 20:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) reviews How do I create a review page for a product not already reviewed? 12:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) my badges Hi would you know if it is still possible to get the Order of the phenox badge because it is no longer on my list of more badges you can earn list. you might not know but if you do please tell me thanks again Thanks For catching those mistakes and cleaning them up- I'm a bit pressed for time and trying to make these as fast as possible :P Yay! TOR!!! :D I'm so happy :P and the other sets look great too 10:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) * Yep, this whole year looks pretty epic :) Clone Battle Pack is great with that ARC and ARF Trooper, one of the two I'm looking forward to the most (the other being 9494- I really like Jedi Interceptors :P). I'm usually not into remakes, but I've only got the original 1999 X-Wing/Y-Wing/TIE Fighters, so I think it's time for an upgrade ;) 10:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ** I give up :D Waay too pressed for time, got to go (I really don't want to with all these new sets to look at and pages to make/fix up :D) 10:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Reviews Well done on creating all those review pages. Tedious. If you want (well actually, I'll probably do it anyway), I could get the bot on it. Thanks, :I'm not. There isn't even a badge for creating pages. ::Images. Didn't think of that. Just finished building the script, but I'm having a wee problem with namespaces. :::Yes, that would be because the apostrophe will end the string, and just give the content before. I'm not quite sure how to fix this. Re:Age Yes, I am 10, but I thought you guys had stopped banning underage users. Roadkill12 18:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) review What did you change on my review? 12:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Man, that review thing is a pain. Users I'd highly recommend not letting CGCJ, BrickAnimator, or Super Evil Me ever have any power on this wiki. http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Super_Evil_Me http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Clone_gunner_commander_jedi http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Br1ck_animat0r Don't look if you don't want to see bad words. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Ban Request I would like to request a ban for (she's underage). Dataman1 Talk! Merry Christmas! 15:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you on any chats?? And Forum:4000000 numbers and Forum:Americans have to be difficult - CJC 15:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Almost all the articles here with more than 2 templates seem to be really compressed, and squished together. Is it just me? :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Why do your messages have to be so official? :P I mean like the page I tried formatting (that didn't work), it just seems really cramped, like all the templates are really close together, and there's not much space for the text. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) It's not that I was worried about, it just already "feels" cramped. IDK, it must just be me. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) I'll probably be on IRC for the next 3 hours at least (unless I fall asleep at my desk xD). - CJC 19:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Status thingy What pages do you need for it to work? 22:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I like how it says you destroyed the article. :P Can you change it to obliterate just for the fun of it? :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 12:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It's not worth it at all. I hate trying to find the right MediaWiki. :( Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Star of the show :) Hi, I was looking through my little(large) box of wonders and I found several minifigure torsos similar to this. One like that but without the blue outline, one like that but with white instead of black and one without a tie. I could take some pictures later and try it out for you. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 10:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Please look http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_henry/Petition_For_CGCJ%27s_Blocking SPREAD THE WORD! 18:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lets put an end to this vandal! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_henry/Petition_For_CGCJ%27s_Blocking -User:Kingpinn2 Statustop2 Hey, I'm having a little trouble with putting my status in my profile name on my test wiki. I heard you are very good with this, would you mind helping me out? -Briggs1 Hey, there was just a Wikia Contributor putting some horrible stuff on the SKP/who page. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) :No need to worry, I've got it under control. 21:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::And I've protected the page. 21:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Well he should still know :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) your sig Your signature still says 9 days till Christmas :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Review Could you please give me some constructive criticism about how I could of made my contest entry review better? Keep up the good work, 22:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) CriticsAwards hi I would like to know if you would like to be a judge for LEGO Critics's critics awards, because it is very important, thaks, respond ASAP, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] RE:RE:Critics Awards they are awarded for hard work, the current nomonation sections are *Master Award *CVU award *5 star award *Brickify award *Remoule Award *and the Golden Critics Award all my admins are nomonated for each award. thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] Why did you install the exact same iconset that LUSW uses less than a week after I used it? -_- Oops Then I guess it's just irony once more... December 19, 2011. I decide to modify Sprite.png to include the iconset I found at IconArchive.com and thus installing the icons as the wiki (LUSW) default. Ironically, you chose the exact same set from a different site and installed them here on Bricki five days later. Conspicuous enough to arouse suspicions, but purely ironic nonetheless. Sorry about this. QCG * Hi, we have a lot of QCG forums open right now, some have been for nearly six months- can you please take a look at them so we can finally close them? Thanks. 05:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Adding/Removing Profile stuff Do you know how to add extra spaces to the profile thingy (such as the Status one). If you do... then do you know how to take them away, too? :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 20:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I kinda' meant for other people. :P We don't really allow you to reveal your real name, and a lot of people want to add their Twitter pages and stuff. I kinda' did mean a CSS hack, though... :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 20:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, we just try to follow the rules of the LMBs, but it's OK. :) Thanks for... uh... leaving me messages and reading mine. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 20:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :That's a really good idea, thanks. :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 20:33, January 11, 2012 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/CM4S please vote and or close. i think we have a consensus. 18:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :No close. We need at least a day. But that's not me I only corrected because an unknown user of wiki alias 109.154.51.188 destroyed it. --Domino1205 13:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Your Weezy, --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 20:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRA Your Main Page Hey, I really like the new main page you're making, but I must say the Customs, Encyclopedia, and Reviews is quite an eye soar with those colors... Just thought I should say that. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Why did you ban me from brickipedia chat? I was doing nothing.. User:Creature114 I WAS ALREADY WARNED BY CLIGRA, THERES NO NEED TO TAKE THIS FURTHER!! User:Creature114 Map thingy http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:CJC95/2 Some of its working :) - CJC 10:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) (A little) progress http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:CJC95/3 - Instead of an error involving a we now have an error involving a <. :P - [[User talk:CJC95|CJC] 17:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC) It still comes up with the error on the skyrim wiki: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User:CJC95/3 ?!?!?!? - CJC 20:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) * http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:CJC95/4 - :D (Just ignore the Skyrim caves and stuffs :P ) - CJC 17:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Brickfilms Hi recently I was thinking about cool brick films that I should make and I'm hoping you will be able to tell me how to mahe them. thanks --Sean the brick boy 00:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Req As a not-involved admin, can you give a verdict at Brickipedia:Request for Adminship/Skdhjf please? Thanks, :S'ok, Ajr has. Wordmark Hey, SKP4472, can you make a wordmark for Lego Critics for me, please, thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] Re:Wordmark hey, have you finished the wordmark yet? thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] I'm merging the TES with Wikipedia, since Wikipedias doesn't have lots of broken stuff, but doesn't allow your own icons. - CJC 11:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) HEY SKP I WAS SUPERTURD AND I CHANGED MY NAME FOR YOU IM NOW GHOST RIDER 12 IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THANKS I Am gHOST RIDER 12 AND I WAS SUPERTURD IM SORRY FOR BEING INAPRROPREATE I HOPE WE CAN BE NICE TO EACH OTHER ,THANK YOU <: making stuff Hi, could you make me four awards? I will be using them as prizes for contests. Make them like a barnstar except in tan with a black border. Link "SuperSpyX" to my page. Gold Fedora You have been awarded a Gold Fedora! This award is only given to first place winners of SuperSpyX's contests. Excellent work! (comment optional) Picture for Gold Fedora. Silver Fedora You have been awarded a Silver Fedora! This award is given to second place winners of SuperSpyX's contests. Nice work. (comment optional) Picture for Silver Fedora. Bronze Fedora You have been awarded a Bronze Fedora! This award is given to third place winners of SuperSpyX's contests. Good job. (comment optional) Picture for Bronze Fedora. Black Fedora You have been awarded a Black Fedora! This award is given to fourth place or lower winners of SuperSpyX's contests. Thanks for participating. (comment optional) Picture for Black Fedora. Also, could you make me a new sig? The sig I want is this logo ' with "Super" linked to my userpage, "Spy" linked to my talk page and "X" linked to my contributions. Thanks 21:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) CriticsAwards 2012 hey can you chose who you think should be the winner of each cayegory, thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] 06:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) *'Categories' **CVU: **5 Star: **Brickify: **Master: *'Users' **Darth Henry **Prisinorzero **Evanf **Super Scribblenauts stuff Can you give me an update on my stuff that you're making? Thanks. 21:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you knew how to remove all the information from the side of a page (like the chat bar, recent edits, badges, etc.), and if it still works...? Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) chat glitch Hi, something is wrong with the emoticons on chat. For instance, when I put :D, it puts . Do you know what's wrong? 11:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC)